To determine the relationship between 1) cytokines and anorexia, and 2) cytokines and protein energy malnutrition in elderly outpatients. The study will focus on certain cytokines associated with anorexia: interleukin 1 (IL-1), interleukin 6 (IL-6) and tumor necrosis factor (TNF).